


Take Me, I'm Yours

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Aiba got tied up.</p><p>(For specific details about the tags, including the Dubious Consent tag, see the end notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble and got WAY OUT OF HAND, clearly. Thank you to Mana for some of the prompts, phrenk for being a fabulous beta as always, and elfie for being generally awesome.  
> Links are to the pictures I used as prompts.  
> Title is from a Squeeze song of the same name.
> 
> **For specific details about the tags, including the Dubious Consent tag, see the end notes.**

  
**  
[one.](http://pics.livejournal.com/lover_youshould/pic/000h2d3b)   
**   


When asked about it later, Aiba will have no way of explaining what happened. All he knows is that one minute he was changing outfits backstage, reaching backwards to slip his arm through the suspenders, and the next thing he knew, he was stuck.

When he realized his arm was caught on something, he tried to look back over his shoulder to see the problem, but he just ended up twirling in circles. He tried reaching across his body with his other arm, but of course his arm wasn't long enough. So he reached backwards instead.

And then _that_ arm got tangled.

In Aiba's defense, and he _will_ defend himself against the ruthless teasing of his bandmates, there was a lot going on: the straps of the overalls, _two_ pairs of suspenders, and then when he really started struggling, the scarf which he had only perfunctorily draped over his shoulders slipped down and got caught in there as well — it was just a mess, okay. A big, tangled-up mess.

Aiba is just lucky that a wandering Junior happened to pass by and help him out of it. Of course, that same Junior went and giggled to all the others, so the guys heard about it after the concert and laughed their asses off for five minutes straight.

But at least Aiba made it out in time for the next song. That's all that matters.

  
**  
[two.](http://pics.livejournal.com/lover_youshould/pic/000h3cr9)   
**   


Aiba gets it, he really does: sometimes Jun can be as temperamental as Sho or as prickly as Nino, and the whole do-S thing is part of his character, something he plays up in front of the cameras. But what Aiba doesn't understand — can't _fathom_ — is why more people don't recognize how _sweet_ Matsujun is.

They're kneeling together in front of the bedroom door, Aiba with his back to it, Jun behind him. There's a hook above the door that Jun installed that morning, and a long coil of rope in his hands. And even in this, he is gentle. His hands are steady and soft as he guides Aiba's arm backwards, and he dusts little kisses across Aiba's shoulders as his hands shift lower to circle Aiba's wrists. He wraps the rope around Aiba's wrists loosely so it won't be too tight when he cinches the tie, or, later, when all of that pressure is placed on them. He gives Aiba a moment to breathe, to think, and he kisses the corner of Aiba's jaw, right below his ear, before he asks, "You okay?"

Aiba nods. He feels like there's barely enough air in his lungs to speak.

When Jun stands and runs the length of rope attached to Aiba's wrists through the hook above the door, when he gives that first tug, Aiba's breath comes out in a shaky exhale, and Jun waits. When Aiba nods again, he continues. He pulls the rope down, pulling Aiba's arms up in counterpoint, the movement slow and steady and seeming to stretch on forever. He goes and goes and Aiba takes it all.

When Aiba has to lean forward, that's when Jun stops. Aiba can't see his arms, but it feels like they're pulled up so high that they're parallel to the floor. The pain is sharp and expansive, starting in his shoulders, flaring red-hot up his neck and down his arms. He shifts, and the pain sparks. He knows he'll be feeling it for days.

Behind him, Jun finishes tying off the rope and steps around to kneel in front of Aiba. Aiba can see that he's only half-hard, but there's lust in his expression as much as there is concern.

"How does it feel?" he asks.

Aiba considers for a moment. "It's a lot," he finally says. "But it's okay. Not too much."

Of everything that's happening, the only thing Aiba is surprised by is the kiss, the way Jun rushes forward and claims Aiba's mouth so suddenly.

And even in this, he is gentle.

Aiba closes his eyes, accepts the kiss, melts into it. There's nothing else he can do, nothing he would choose over this. His shoulders are burning with the stretch, his legs are starting to feel uncomfortable folded beneath him, but wherever he and Jun touch — their mouths, their knees, Jun's hands on Aiba's jaw — Aiba feels every tiny piece of love and thankfulness that is being poured into him.

It's so much that he thinks they both might burst with it. But he knows they won't. Matsujun will keep them safe.

  
**  
[three.](http://pics.livejournal.com/lover_youshould/pic/000h4dx3)   
**   


Sho is so exhausted that he completely forgot Aiba was coming over after work, but he remembers when he arrives home to Aiba's shoes in his entryway and Aiba's jacket draped over the back of his couch.

He finds Aiba drinking a glass of water in the kitchen. He must have come right over from whatever he'd been doing, because he's still wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks, with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. Arousal hits Sho like a sucker punch, sudden and merciless.

Aiba hears him walk in and turns to flash him a smile, bright like the sun. "Do you like the tie?" he asks, setting his glass on the counter and walking to meet Sho. "I kept it on because I thought we could —"

Sho is one step ahead.

If he'd had any forethought, he might have walked them to the bedroom first, or at least the table, instead of just pulling Aiba down onto the floor where there's nothing to anchor his arms to. Sho is smart, though. He'll improvise. He moves Aiba's arms so that they're crossed behind his head and ties each wrist with the opposite half of the tie. The position itself isn't terribly restrictive, but with the way the tie crosses in front of Aiba's throat, if Aiba tries to lower his arms, he'll choke himself.

Aiba doesn't realize this until he tries it. When the tie pulls around his throat, he makes a choked-off noise, more surprised than anything, and quickly repositions his arms. "Sho-chan is clever," he says, his eyes practically sparkling.

Sho rakes his hands down Aiba's sides, fingertips digging hard enough to hurt so that he can feel out all the little bumps of Aiba's ribs and the gentle curves of his long, long waist. Aiba is rolling his hips, desperate for touch; he's hard, tenting the slacks, and when Sho grabs him through the material, he jolts, choking himself before he remembers to hold his arms steady.

"Clever and _cruel_ ," he gasps.

Sho just smiles as he moves to kneel between Aiba's splayed knees. He opens Aiba's belt and slacks, pushing them down just enough to not have to worry about the zipper, and pulls Aiba's cock out through the slit in his boxers. Aiba moans and writhes and very carefully does not move his arms.

"That's why you love me," Sho says, grinning.

Aiba doesn't argue.

  
**  
[four.](http://pics.livejournal.com/lover_youshould/pic/000h5fea)   
**   


When Aiba accepted Ohno's invitation to model for him, this isn't quite what he'd anticipated.

"Are you sure about this, Leader?" he asks, squirming in place. He's not super uncomfortable or anything, but he's not really _comfortable_ , either: the twine around his wrists is rough and scratchy, and the beam Ohno tied him to is so high that Aiba has to stand on his tip-toes. (Ohno had to climb onto a stool to reach it. Aiba is impressed that Ohno had even _brought_ a stool for such a purpose. Leader sure does think of everything.) And, honestly, the whole thing has him a little turned on, but if he knows Ohno, which he does, he could be painting for hours. _Hours._ Just the thought of it makes Aiba shiver.

Ohno looks up from the brushes he's laying out in the tray attached to his easel. He cocks his head to the side and just stares for a moment, considering Aiba. Then he stands. "You're right," he says. But when he reaches Aiba, instead of untying Aiba's wrists, he just pulls Aiba's jeans down to reveal the waistband of his boxers. Then he pulls _that_ down, just enough to reveal a stripe of skin. "There," he says, stepping back to evaluate the change. "Now it's perfect."

When he starts walking back towards the easel, Aiba gasps out, "Leader, wait." He's not sure what he's asking for, if he wants Ohno to let him go or touch him, but he needs _something_.

Ohno turns to face him and regards him thoughtfully. His eyes flit over Aiba's body — Aiba wriggles under the attention — before honing in on Aiba's face. They lock on Aiba's mouth and stay there, even as he steps up into Aiba's personal space. He can't reach Aiba's mouth to kiss him, so he touches him instead: a gentle, ticklish caress over the bared skin of his belly, and then under the shirt, along his waist. His eyes stay locked on Aiba's mouth the entire time.

"Aiba-chan is very pretty like this," he breathes, expression unreadable.

Aiba surrenders.

Later, when Aiba is looking at the painting while Ohno rubs his shoulders, he is dismayed to find that his face takes up the entirety of the page.

  
**  
[five.](http://pics.livejournal.com/lover_youshould/pic/000h6t2x)   
**   


They're barely home ten minutes before Nino pushes Aiba down onto the mattress, grabbing his wrists and planting them over his head where he crosses them and pins them with one hand. Nino knows Aiba could dislodge him effortlessly — Aiba is strong, and Nino's hands are small — but Aiba doesn't fight him, just wriggles playfully as he peers up at Nino, eyes sparkling and curious.

When Nino reaches over to the nightstand with his free hand and snatches something that isn't usually there, Aiba catches on.

"Jealous?" he asks, smirking.

"I don't like sharing," Nino answers. He tears off a piece of tape with his teeth, his other hand tightening over Aiba's wrists.

He drops the roll of tape onto the bed and smooths the torn-off piece over Aiba's mouth as best as he can with one hand. Aiba doesn't resist. When he's done, Nino backs up a little, so he's straddling Aiba's thighs instead of his waist, and hauls him up by the collar of his shirt. He finds Aiba's nipples through the thin cotton and pinches them hard, which earns him a squeak, and orders, "Take it off and get on your stomach."

Aiba does, his eyes locked on Nino until the moment he turns around.

Nino picks up the roll again and applies a few more strips over Aiba's mouth, until he can no longer feel the shape of Aiba's lips, just smooth tape. Then he wrenches Aiba's arms behind his back and pins his wrists over his spine. He's not gentle about it, and Aiba is not quiet about it. He gasps and moans at every little push or tug, the sounds muffled behind the tape, and each one goes straight to Nino's dick.

He crosses Aiba's wrists and tapes them up, quick but secure. He sets the roll down on the pillows, right where Aiba can see it, and leans over Aiba, working his hands beneath Aiba's body to search out his nipples and pinch them hard.

Aiba cries out and squirms, but Nino digs his knees into the mattress and won't let himself be knocked off. He pinches again and doesn't let up this time, tweaking and tugging until Aiba is whimpering behind the tape and trying with genuine effort to dislodge him.

Nino gives one last sharp tug before he rolls away, towards the nightstand, towards the condoms and lube. Aiba turns his head to look at him, and Nino gets a good look at his face: his cheeks are flushed and his eyebrows are drawn low over his dark eyes. His hair is ruffled and sticking to his skin along his temples and the back of his neck where he's starting to sweat.

Nino leans over to give Aiba's ass a good, solid smack. His jeans soften the blow considerably, but it's still enough to make him jump. Nino knows that Aiba's groan is not from the smack but from the friction of the sheets against his nipples.

"That stupid photo shoot today," Nino says, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. Aiba's eyes flicker down and widen just the slightest bit, his expression caught between apprehension and hunger. "All those photographers," Nino continues, "all the fans. They might get to see you like that." He reaches out to tangle a hand in Aiba's hair, holding on tight as he strokes himself with his other hand. "But no one else gets to see you like this." Aiba moans, unable to look away.

He won't forget. Nino won't let him.

  
**  
[six.](http://pics.livejournal.com/lover_youshould/pic/000h73kk)   
**   


"Sorry I'm late," Aiba apologizes as he walks into the room. The others are already seated around the table and have clearly been eating for a while, but that's okay — Aiba wouldn't want them to wait for him. What he really doesn't like is the way they're all staring at him, their gazes hard and unwavering. "Traffic was crazy," he explains, hoping they'll understand.

They just keep staring.

He laughs nervously and quickly moves to the open seat between Nino and Jun. All the staring is making him nervous, so he reaches for the nearest jug of wine and hopes it will help calm him.

Sho is the first to break the silence, speaking up as Aiba pours. "Masaki," he says, his voice low and even. Aiba looks up at him as he gulps down the wine, expecting more, but nothing else comes. There's some weird look in Sho's eyes that Aiba can't quite figure out.

Closer to him, Jun says, "You're here."

Aiba looks down at him and laughs, "Of course I'm here, Matsujun —" but stops short. Jun has that same look in his eyes, but he's much closer, close enough for Aiba to really _see_. Jun looks... well, he looks high: his cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown, and he's starting to sweat even though the room is pleasantly cool.

Before Aiba can say anything, Nino's chair screeches against the floor as Nino stands. Aiba whirls around to face him, prepared to ask what the hell is going on, but Nino is just giving him that same wild-eyed look as the others.

Then he starts unbuckling his belt.

Aiba is about to step away, but Jun is there behind him, hands moving to grip his elbows and hold him in place. Nino throws his belt to the side and moves in to start working on Aiba's.

"Guys," he says, staring dumbly at his own belt slithering through the loops of his slacks as Nino removes it. "Guys, seriously. I'm all for group sex, you know that, but this is really weird."

No one answers him.

Nino throws Aiba's belt aside, next to his own, and works on unbuttoning Aiba's shirt. At the same time, Sho walks into Aiba's view on the other side of the table — Aiba hadn't even noticed him getting up — and continues to stare, hunger unmistakable on his face. Without saying a word, he grabs the tablecloth and yanks it off the table, a completely feral action that's nothing like the elegant trick they all used to practice. Everything clatters and spills on the floor, and the sound of it makes Aiba jump.

When Nino finishes unbuttoning Aiba's shirt, Jun works it off of him along with Aiba's jacket, and together the two of them take Aiba by the shoulders and push him back, slamming him onto the table.

"Holy shit!" he cries, more caught off guard than hurt. He tries to sit up, but Nino just pushes him back down. "What did you guys _eat_!"

Of course no one responds. Nino is working on undoing Aiba's slacks, and Aiba would slap his hands away, but Sho and Jun are using their belts to tie his arms to the table legs. He keeps up a steady mantra of "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," and then, when Nino pulls his boxers and slacks down his thighs, "holy _shit_."

Nino reaches out for Aiba's cock, but Jun smacks his hand away. "Leader gets first dibs."

For a short moment, everything goes still as they all turn to look at Ohno, still sitting in his chair and sipping his drink. He finishes the wine, sets the glass on the corner of the table, and stands, calmly walking the few steps it takes to reach Aiba.

"Leader," Aiba gasps — but Ohno has that same look as the others. When he leans over the table, Aiba can see just how glazed his eyes are. Then Ohno's eyes are closed and his tongue is in Aiba's mouth.

Aiba kisses him back — he can't _not_ — while Nino finishes removing his slacks, his underwear, his shoes and socks. Sho and Jun have finished with his arms and are unbuttoning their own shirts now, standing on either side of the table.

By the time Ohno's done kissing him, Aiba is panting and half-hard. (In his defense, it's _Leader_.) He can only watch, dazed, as Ohno walks farther down the table and then climbs onto it, positioning himself between Aiba's legs. With Ohno, there is no preamble: he bends down low and takes Aiba's cock fully into his mouth.

Aiba can't quite manage to hold back the moan that Ohno's mouth always draws out of him. He is aware, in his peripheral vision, of Jun kneeling down to pick up an apple that had rolled under the table. He stands and examines it, cleans it off on his jacket sleeve, and examines it again.

"Aiba," he says, eyes flicking over to Aiba's mouth. He holds the apple out. "Open."

There is a single heartbeat of hesitation. Then Ohno works a spit-slick finger inside of him, and he does what Jun says, letting Jun fit the apple into his mouth.

"Bite down," Jun says — Aiba does — "and hold it."

"Don't let it fall," Sho orders, reaching out to tweak one of Aiba's nipples as warning. Aiba jumps at the sensation and moans, but he holds the apple firmly between his teeth.

"Good boy," Jun says, petting his hair.

Nino appears from behind Jun, holding his and Aiba's discarded belts from earlier. "We can use these on his legs," he says.

And they do, using the belts to bind his legs, ankles to thighs, working around Ohno who is still expertly going down on him. When they finish, Aiba feels about ready to burst apart at the seams. He feels warm and light, and his body is tingling all over. With the apple in his mouth, he can't even speak to warn Ohno that he's about to come, but Ohno takes it all, swallowing everything. He licks his lips as he sits up on his knees and pulls his cock out, and he only has to stroke a few times before he comes on Aiba's belly.

"Fuck," he moans. Aiba echoes the sentiment, although his version is more of a wordless huff around the apple.

Ohno looks like he could go for another round right now, but he glances at the others and asks, "Who's next?"

They stare at each other for a long moment, then launch into a game of janken.

On the table, Aiba tries to get comfortable. It is obviously going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This note is here for readers who would like more specific information about the tags before they decide whether or not to read further.
> 
> This fic has the Sex Pollen and Dubious Consent tags because of the last scene only. In that scene, the other members are under the effect of an unidentified sex-pollen-type drug and manhandle Aiba into having sex with them (although most of said sex is implied and doesn't actually happen onscreen). It's made clear that Aiba is not averse to having sex with them but is overwhelmed by their force.
> 
> He is also "tied up" against his will in the first scene, but there's no sexual context. All other scenes in the fic, including the scene with breathplay, are entirely consensual.


End file.
